


Greedy people are never satisfied

by Noeltje1907



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Charles is greedy, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Open Ending, poor Lando, poor daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noeltje1907/pseuds/Noeltje1907
Summary: Charles was frustrated.He always gets what he wants.





	Greedy people are never satisfied

Charles was frustrated. He always gets what he wants, so why doesn’t he this time? 

He had tried everything. Crashing during racing, making snide comments at him, even now, taking pole because of his own mistake, Max wouldn’t give him his time of day.

He had even gone so far as to flirt with Daniel. 

Everything to get under his skin. 

Max and Daniel had had a thing right? Why else would they always look at each other like that? Or at least how they used to. Charles didn’t understand.

He thought that if him and Daniel got cozy together, maybe Max would get annoyed and finally notice him.

They had met up in Vegas, they shared planes together and even landed in bed together a few times. All of it recorded on his Insta story, well the SFW part at least. The breathy calls of Daniel moaning Charles’ name were for Max’s ears only. 

And still nothing.

No knock on his hotel door to ask what he thinks he’s doing, no shouting, no text, not even a glare directed his way. Nothing. 

It’s not that Charles didn’t care bout Daniel. He really did, but he would be a liar if he said that none of it was to spite the man bearing the number 33. 

And yeah maybe he was using Daniel. But fuck that. 

Charles wanted Max. 

And he didn’t understand why he couldn’t get him. Why it wasn’t working. He had fucked the dudes ex and it seemed like he didn’t care at all

It only clicked a few races later. When he saw them. Max and the 19 year old kid laughing together, being close. Maybe a bit to close. Always looking for a reason to touch, to hold. The younger looking up at him as if he was everything. Them sharing a soft smile. 

And that’s when he realized. Max didn’t care about Daniel anymore, at least not in that way. Max had moved on. He liked someone else. Lando. 

But hey, no one said he wasn’t up for a challenge. He always gets what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! After the positive response on my last fic I decided to make another. Sorry, Charles doesn’t look great here. But it does kinda sound like a thing he would do. And yeah I know it’s short, but I was bored and wrote this in one sitting


End file.
